


Movie Night?

by AlexaDark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaDark/pseuds/AlexaDark
Summary: Octavia and Raven get an idea. Clarke just lets them do it.





	Movie Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Something that came to mind when I saw i post on Facebook

Clarke looked weirdly at Raven and Octavia as the came into their apartment with what looked like a thousand post-it notes. They were grinning from ear to ear.  
"What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously. They gave each other a look.  
"Movie night." They answered.  
"Movie night... with post-it notes?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.  
"Well," Octavia started, but got interrupted by Raven. "We, my lovely friend, are going to have a movie night in our apartment, and we are inviting everyone, who can see our sign."  
"...what sign?"  
"The one who we make on our window with post-it notes." It sounded more like a question than a statement.  
"..."  
"Clarke?"  
"..."  
"Clarkey?"  
Clarke signed as she looked into their puppy-dog eyes. "I can't believe, I am letting you guys do this."  
"Yes!" They high-fived, but as they did that the notes flew all over the floor. They looked guilty at Clarke, who began to laugh.  
"Sorry. Your idea. Your mess. So you clean." She walked over to her room while saying. "I have to finish up my painting."  
___  
"Hey look," Anya said pointing out the window. "What do you think they are up to?"  
Lexa put down her acoustic guitar and walked over to the window. "Who are we looking at?"  
"The figures right there. The one in the apartment one level straight across us."  
Lexa frowned as she saw two shadowy figures putting colourful paper all over the window. "Don't know. Don't care. I have work to do."  
Anya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, work as in you playing on your guitar waiting for the inspiration to hit you. You know you don't have to do that while the others in the band are out seeing their families right?"  
Lexa pushed Anya halfhearted. "You should take our future more seriously, miss Pine."  
Anya laughed. "You should relax a bit, miss Wood." Anya laughed. "Come on, let´s play for a bit, then we watch an episode of RWBY afterwards."  
Lexa smiled calmly as she grabbed Anya's bass. "Let's do that."  
___  
"Done!" Raven exclaimed as she and Octavia proudly looked at their masterwork. "We have to show it to Clarke."  
They ran into Clakes room just as she put the pencil down.  
"What the-" She said as she got dragged into the living room.  
"Look at our masterwork!"  
She looked at the window. The window had the message: 'Movie Night 7 PM Come and Join' on it. She laughed and almost dropped to the floor.  
"What so funny?" Raven asked confused.  
"Yeah, what so funny?" Octavia crossed her arms. A bit hurt by the reaction.  
"You-" Clarke could not stop laughing. "You have noticed, it is readable for us right?"  
"Yeah... so?"  
"How are the ones on the other side going to read it?"  
"..." Realisation hit them like a train. "Damn it..."  
____  
"White rose is the best ship."  
"No bumblebee is." Anya and Lexa had argued the last couple of minutes.  
"Who even names a ship bumblebee? Especially when Yang's motorcycle also is called that."  
"Take that back."  
"No."  
"You are the youngest."  
"You are stupidest."  
Anya smirked knowing she had won that fight. In the corner of her eye, she saw something colourful. She walked over to the window. The people from before was finished with their sign. "I know what we are going to do tonight."  
Lexa went after her, looked the same way and paused. "No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"It could be fun."  
"It could be dangerous."  
"What´s life without some danger?"  
"A good life."  
"A boring life."  
Lexa signed. "I'm not going to convince you not to go... am I?"  
"Nope. You are not."  
She began thinking. "How do we even reply?"  
Anya sprinted into her room and came back with some yellow pin-it notes and waved them at Lexa.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should finish this because it just came to me as it was, but I'm willing if someone wants to read it.


End file.
